joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shulk
|-|Shulk= |-|MLG Shulk= |-|Scrb Slaying Shulk= Summary "i'm really feeling it!" Powers and Stats Tier: Feelings | MLG ''' '''Name: Shulk/MLG Shulk Origin: Xenoblade Chronicles/Sm4sh/Internet Gender: Male (Since he likes to feel) Age: He is really feeling it Classification: God, Hom, He is really feeling it, MLG, Scrbs Slayer, Womanizer Powers and Abilities: Emphath, Feeling Manipulation, True Feelings, Pre-Cognition (via sensing feelings), MLG Manipulation, Getting good results, Sniping, Godly Stats, Cheating Manipulation, Faze and Optic Gaming Level Sniping, Shapeshifting Attack Potency: He is really attacking it | No Scoping Speed: He is really running it | Quick Scoping Lifting Strength: He is really lifting it | 360 Quick Scoping Striking Strength: He is really hitting it |360 No Scoping Durability: He is really blocking it | 720 Riot Shields Stamina:' He is really working it | Squirrel on Coffee, Crack and Mountn Dew' Range: He is really seeing it | MLG Range Standard Equipment: Feelings, Monsniper (Monado + Sniper), Mountn Dew Cans, Weed, Snoop Dog, Doge Intelligence: Omniscient (able to feel anyone) Weaknesses: Not feeling it Notable Attacks/Techniques: I'm really feeling it!: '''Shulk really feels the enemy. '''I'm really stealing it!: '''Shulk steals the enemies possesions. '''I'm really healing it!: '''Shulk heals himself with a Megaweedtamin. '''I'm really peeling it!: '''Shulk peels a fruit and trows it on the ground causing any enemy that steps on it to trip. '''I'm really reeling it!: '''Shulk uses a fishing hook to catch and then reel in an enemy. '''I'm really repealing it!: '''Shulk hits the enemy with a sign with his face on it. '''I'm really smelling it!: '''Shulk makes his enemies smell his arm pits causing the enemy to faint fromt he bad odor. '''I'm really steering it!: '''Shulk steers a car into crashing into his enemies. '''I'm really eeling it!: '''Shulk turns into an eel and shocks his enemies. '''I'm really sealing it!: '''Shulk seals the enemy forever. '''I'm REALLY feeling it! (If you know what I mean): '''Shulk REALLY feels it, but it only seems to work on women. '''I'm really reading it!: '''Shulk reads any and all of his opponents moves. '''I'm really riding it!: '''Shulk rides a Latios around, if an enemy is nearby Latios will fire a Dragon Pulse at them. '''I'm really tealing it!: '''Shulk brightens the area with his godly prensence, enemies are blinded by his sheer beauty. '''I'm really dealing it!: '''Shulk deals pain to any enemy that comes near him. '''I'm really MLGing it!: '''Shulk transforms into his MLG form, he is able to go up to 2 increasing his MLG abilities. '''Back No Scope (as MLG Shulk): '''Shulk back no scopes the enemy with his Monsniper killing them instantly. '''Mountn Dew Power (as MLG Shulk): '''Shulk drinks a Mountn Dew Power increasing his stats. '''Quick Scope(as MLG Shulk): '''Shulk Quick scopes the enemy killing them instantly. Others tumblr_nm06n5O3F31urn3vao8_1280.jpg|I'm really FEELING it! 07f.jpg|I'm really sealing it! 928666_709597709158537_1720046796_n.jpg|I'm really steering it! b898848e00e77adf1ec1cb9aa9a282f8.jpg|I'm healing it! Back+slash+back+slash+back+slash+_04ade7277f67db8cf75e4e374a254aae.png|I'm really eeling it! c92c4b2d-1dd2-45d6-a581-247779a20407.jpg|I'm really tealing it! e628a215fe90b6f364845c8897af3fa9.jpg|I'm really dealing it! eGo3uVx.jpg|I'm really Mc feeling it! i_m_really_feeling_it_by_alulle-d8bssdw.png|I'm really feeling it! lzomSN2.jpg|I'm really spieling it! tumblr_nctpeayJKT1rdxys0o3_500.jpg|I'm really stealing it! tumblr_nierwqg6Hy1tl39luo4_500.jpg|I'm really repealing it! tumblr_ndcwbqe4E71susn9uo1_400.jpg|I'm really riding it! shulk reading.jpg|I'm really reading it! I-m-Really-Feeling-It-Meme-windwakerguy430-38410262-500-263.png|Feeling '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:God Category:Memes Category:Meme Category:Memetic tier Category:Memetic Category:Male Category:I'm Category:Really Category:Feeling Category:It Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Dank Category:MLG tier Category:Snipers Category:Marksmen